


I Solemnly Swear I'm Up to No Good

by therunawaypen



Series: Avengers Tumblr Prompt Fills [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Break Up, Christmas, F/M, Gryffindor Pepper, Honeydukes, M/M, Ravenclaw Tony, Secret Passages, slytherin Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is a Slytherin at heart. So when he hears that his best friend, Ravenclaw Tony Stark, has broken up with his long term girlfriend, Gryffindor Pepper Potts, he knows his first task will be to cheer up his heartbroken friend.</p><p>Becoming Tony's lover will come later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Solemnly Swear I'm Up to No Good

**Author's Note:**

> More holiday prompts?! Ok. Loki is a Slytherin and Tony Ravenclaw but they’re best friends, is Yule and Tony just broke up with Pepper, his gryffindor girlfriend, Loki secretly glad for that (he loves Tony) but he don’t like to see him sad, so he tries to cheer up Tony by showing him a secret way to Honeydukes. By the way, I hope you get better soon! You are fabulous and deserve health, rainbows and unicorns. —bunny-barnaby

As the snow fell in large flakes outside the library window, and the sun set on a peaceful day at Hogwarts, Loki knew something would need to be done.

It had been a peaceful day at Hogwarts, and there lay the problem. There had been no witty comments or comebacks from the greatest hellion Ravenclaw house had ever managed to produce: Tony Stark. In fact, the genius hadn’t even come to any of his classes, nor was he in the library with Loki (like he was supposed to be) now.

Only those close to the heir of Stark Industries knew the reason for Tony’s sudden withdrawal.

Pepper Potts.

The Gryffindor Head Girl had been Tony’s longest relationship ever, having been Tony’s girlfriend since the two of them had been in fourth year.

Had been. That relationship was dead (and had gone down in flames after a spectacular argument in the Great Hall) and was never  _ever_  coming back.

Not if Loki had anything to say about it.

Shutting his book with a  _snap_ , Loki made his way out of the library. Now was not the time for studying in the library, now was the time to comfort his friend.

Now if Loki had his way, he’d make his way to Ravenclaw Tower and erase all memories of Tony’s relationship with Pepper Potts using his wiles, silver tongue, and no shortage of mind blowing sex.

But Loki had to put his fantasies aside for the time being. Tony needed him as his best friend at the moment, a role Loki intended on playing spectacularly. As for the filling the role of Tony’s lover… that would come with time. He was a Slytherin, after all.

First things first, he would need to cheer up his friend. And luckily for Loki, he had a good idea just how to do so.

Getting to Tony wasn’t difficult; the riddle guarding Ravenclaw Tower was ridiculously simple (at least to anyone who had read their Tolkien). From there, it was simply a matter of finding the 7th year in his dorm.

Tony was exactly where Loki expected him to be: curled up in his bed, nursing a bottle of what no doubt was some form of liquor.

“Alright Stark, you’ve spent all day in an alcohol induced haze,” Loki lazily kicked aside a bottle, walking to Tony’s bed, “Now we’re going to get you out of this room so the house elves can have a chance to clean.”

Tony picked up his head lazily, “You better not be planning on dragging me to watch the Hufflepuff Quidditch team practice.”

Loki rolled his eyes, pulling Tony from his bed, “Do I look like my idiot brother? I have no desire to oogle at those yellow-wearing pansies.” He shook his head, “No, I was thinking something more along the lines of sneaking out to Hogsmeade for the evening.”

“Honeydukes?”

“Of course, Stark, I’m not an idiot. They have their Holiday collections out already.”

Tony nodded, staggering to his feet, “Alright, let’s go!” He turned to the only one of his roommates that was still in the dorm, “Bye Brucie, off to go sneak into Honeydukes!”

The Ravenclaw prefect shook his head, his attention focused on his books, “I didn’t hear a word either of you said.”

Loki nodded, “Good man.” He smirked, leading Tony from Ravenclaw Tower.

Tony followed Loki for a while, “So how are we getting to Honeydukes? One of the usual routes?”

“Not this time.” Loki smirked to himself, taping the stone with his wand to reveal the passageway, “I found this particular passageway recently, I believe it may have been built when Hogwarts was being rebuilt.”

“Who builds a secret passageway out of the school?” Tony raised an eyebrow, walking into the passageway to explore it.

Loki shrugged, following Tony (but not without shutting the passage entrance behind them), “Someone with a sense of adventure, I suppose.”

By the light of Tony’s wand, the Ravenclaw smiled, “A sense of adventure indeed.” He chuckled softly, following the passageway away from Hogwarts grounds and into the little village of Hogsmeade. Already, Loki can see the melancholy of Tony’s recent break-up beginning to melt away from the genius’s shoulders.

It’s a start, Loki noted, a very good start. 


End file.
